My Pokemon's Journey
by Son Lucas
Summary: This is a journey with my Pokemon after I leave them on an island with the professor. They go on to adventures meeting friends and foes alike and will continue each generation. Warning: this might get annoying if anyone doesn't like Pokemon Language.
1. Kanto Experience

**Hello to all, this is Son Lucas and I'm finally starting my new stories. The stories will be mostly about the series I like a lot, for this example, my favorite franchise of all time, Pokémon. So that was the disclaimer but not most human characters I will be talking about since I created them.**

 **Now, the story will be about the journey of my Pokémon I captured throughout my journey of each region and were sent to my Professor, Professor Populus, in the islands south of the entire regions of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn aka islands under Pokémon version of Japan. It is mostly a side adventure for them while I travel through different regions doing the typical stuff and trust me, my adventure story will start in another time. Anyway, I think it is time to start with the journey of my Pokémon then.**

 **Oh, by the way, all Pokémon will still talk in Pokémon and not human language but I will narrate them so don't worry. Enjoy**

 **Kanto Experience Chp.1: Charmeleon and the Little Blue Mouse**

The story begins with a trainer who is giving a man with a professor's coat 4 Pokéballs and then leaves while having a shadowy figure on his shoulder with a lightning tail. As the trainer disappears in the distance, Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon, screeches out to his trainer, not wanting him to leave.

Then, everything turns black and all he can hear are the words of "Charmeleon… Charmeleon" It got louder and louder until "Charmeleon!". A loud scream woke him up.

"Char-Char…. Char…"

Charmeleon woke up from a nightmare and noticed that outside is now morning. He was still tired but at the same time, He didn't want to go to sleep again. So he stayed like that until.

"Charmeleon, breakfast", someone with a deep voice calling Charmeleon to come.

"Char", he said softly as he got out of the hole on the Cliffside of the island where he now lives.

Thus he climbs up the cliff and got to the top of the main lands with a small forest blocking his view to his main destination, which is a small house owned by Professor Populus, a professor he doesn't trust mostly because of the way he looks and speaks in a scary way. So he started walking through the forest and met with a lot of wild but friendly bug and grass type Pokémon, native to this tiny island.

Charmeleon greeted them a good morning and they greeted him back. He smiled since they are kind and also where he lives is a calming place for him to be at, but he still thought about his trainer that left him and his companions to another person. However, he let go of that thought and got through the forest where he sees the professor and his other 3 companions who were also stuck on the island alongside him, already eating their own proper breakfast.

The professor greeted Charmeleon, "Ah good morning Charmeleon, I have breakfast for you to start a new day with your companions". As he gave him a bowl filled with Pokémon food for him to eat.

"…Char", He nodded slightly as he started eating the Pokémon food.

"Hmm… I see you still miss your trainer", The professor stated in a worried tone, "don't worry, I know he will come and see you and your companions once he is done with his studies and relaxation after his experience all over Kanto", said the professor as he stands up and goes back to the small house.

"Char", He stated as he begins to remember the times he had with his trainer, for when he was hatched from an egg near a Cliffside of Viridian City and how he managed to help his trainer after his long hard battles with a lot of Gym Leaders. He even had fun battling alongside with his companions and their hard battles they came across with their trainer and a lot of adventure and new people and Pokémon they met. Finally, the last thing he remembered was battling against Lorelei, one of the Elite 4, and barely beating her after an intense battle between Lapras and his trainer's main partner, Pikachu, while rooting in his Pokéball before falling asleep since he was knocked out by the same Lapras.

Finally reaching to the present, Charmeleon was spooked out when the magnet Pokémon, Magneton, was in front of him worried, "Magne?"

"Char-Char", Charmeleon stated he was alright.

"Drow Drow… Drowzee", Drowzee, the Hypnosis Pokémon, on the other hand interrupted Magneton and Charmeleon stating that Charmeleon was having huge nightmares of their trainer leaving them here on this island and will never return as that is how humans usually are.

This easily upsets Charmeleon for seeing his dreams and not having a trust to their trainer. They were about to fight, until the 4th member of the team, Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, stopped them before it escalated to a full-fledge fight with each other.

"Eevee, Eevee Eevee Eevee", Eevee stating not to fight with each other since we are like family and also with their power, they will destroy the food area and part of the professor's house.

"…" both Pokémon state in silence, until Drowzee broke the silence.

"Drowzee", he shrugs himself and leaves to do his own things on the island like if nothing ever happened.

"Char…", Charmeleon, still upset for what Drowzee said and still sad about his trainer. However, Eevee placed his tail on to Charmeleon's shoulder to calm him down for a while and spoke, "Eevee…Eevee Eevee".

Eevee's kind words did calmed down Charmeleon and turned to Magneton and Eevee, thanking both of them for helping him from his trauma.

Both Pokémon nodded happily and Magneton leaves to protect the wild Pokémon from predator Pokémon and poachers. While Eevee told Charmeleon that once he is done helping Professor Populus' work, he will come to meet him again for playing games and training so that they can get stronger. Charmeleon agreed and they parted ways.

Charmeleon returned to his home just to watch the sea while a lot of Pidgeys flying above the sea and waves crashing some of the rocks, then he remembers that he was creating a slope for the Pokémon to come down to have fun for the beach. So Charmeleon got out of his home and climbed down to the beach. Once reaching to the spot where he was burning the rocks, he starts spinning his tail to create heat and finally goes to full on Flamethrower on the cliffs. This managed to soften the rocks enough to be able to destroy the rocks with a powerful hit. With that, Charmeleon stepped back, took a deep breath, and let out a bluish flames of a dragon and only managed to use that attack for 6 seconds. As the result, he created a huge hole of the cliff which shows that he will be able to create the slope in no time flat.

"Char…Char…Char…", although he did well, he was exhausted since it is a new move he learned just a while ago. He decides to take a break, and that's when he sees a blue creature lying on the sand.

"Char!", Charmeleon ran towards the Pokémon, worried of what happened.

"….", The Pokémon is still unconscious, so Charmeleon decides to take that strange water Pokémon to his home.

Once he got into his home, he grabbed some sticks and twigs with leaves from the forest to start a small fire, he even went to tell his companions about the strange Pokémon he found and taking care of. So Eevee grabbed a blanket from the professor's house, and Magneton went to the kitchen to get some food. Once they helped out for that strange Pokémon, Drowzee comes in once again for his own interest and flat out woke up the Pokémon. (This did make Charmeleon upset once again). And with that, the Pokémon was awaken in a state of shock.

"Azuuuuuu!" the Pokémon woke up from the eaten dreams.

"… Drowzee", Drowzee waved his hand and left by leaving the cave and lifting some rocks from the water to create stairs for him to climb back up the main lands.

"…", both Pokémon were silent for a little while, until the strange Pokémon broke that silence.

"Azuu?!", the Pokémon is confused on who he is and where is she now?

"Char, Char-Charmeleon", Charmeleon told her who he is and the place he is living.

"Azuuuu… Azuu-Azuu", the strange Pokémon told him that her name is Azurill and she is on a mission to find a trainer who helped her travel through her journey to get home and now she wants to join in that trainer's team. Sadly, Azurill lost her way after encountering some rogue Flying-Type Pokémon and in the end, she lost to them and was unconscious in the ocean.

"Char… Charmeleon", Charmeleon felt sorry for the little Azurill that he decided to let her stay here on the island to recuperate and he could even let her stay in his home.

"Azurill-Azurill!", Azurill thanked Charmeleon for saving her and thus Azurill stayed on the island as a guest and as a return, Azurill met the Professor and gave him a gift which was an Oran Berry to plant for all the Pokémon to eat. Azurill even helped all of the companion Pokémon with their own missions. First, she helped Eevee in the Professor's house with the cleaning. Next, she went with Magneton to help battle against some Geodudes trying to destroy the mainland. Lastly, she went to help Drowzee to the point of annoyance and at last the Azurill went with Drowzee with a job that no one knew he was doing, taking care of injured Pokémon in the other coast of the island. After all that everyone thanked Azurill for the help, even Drowzee thanked her and apologized to the other companions for the bad attitude he showed to everyone. This made Charmeleon very proud of Azurill. However, those fun times are coming to an end as the departure of Azurill… or was it?!

 **2 Weeks After Azurill's Arrival**

"Chaaaaaarrrr", Charmeleon yawned as he finally woke up from his slumber which he finally noticed that he never had nightmares anymore. At first, he thought it was Drowzee going after his dreams, but then he begins to remember the fun times he's been having with his companions and Azurill that he forgot about the worry of his trainer. Now he is fully awake so he turned around to wake up Azurill, but then he saw that she wasn't in her bed. Charmeleon panicked until he found her standing on the entrance of the cave. However, as he got closer, he found out that there were some Spearows standing in front of Azurill, blocking the entrance.

"Azuu Azuu" "Spearow!", Azurill wanted to leave but she can't as the Spearows don't want her to leave since they have business on the mainland.

What they did not notice was that they are blocking a place where Charmeleon lives, and Charmeleon and all of the Pokémon on the island has encountered them and they are not in good terms with them as they always come to cause riot and trying to eat the wild Pokémon living there. However, the main purpose of them being here is to steal the main research from the Professor.

"Chaaaaaaarrrrrmeeleeooooonn", Charmeleon summons Flamethrower against these Spearows, burning them as they fall to the beach.

"Chaaaaarrr!" "Azzzuuuuu!", Charmeleon decides to go out but Azurill stopped him from going out as she had a feared look in her face.

"Azuu-Azuu-Azuu Azurill!", Azurill is worried that he will encounter the rogue Pokémon she met during her journey and will beat him.

"Chaarrr", now Charmeleon knows that the main boss of these Spearows were responsible of hurting Azurill,

"Charmeleon-Charmeleon", Charmeleon wanted to go there to not only help his companions to help them defend them off, but he also wants to get revenge on the big boss.

"Azuu… Azu Azurill", Azurill finally decided to let him go but also, she wants to help him as well.

"Char?", "Azu! Azu-Azu" "Charrrr!", Charmeleon at first was worried to let the little Azurill to fight, but Azurill told him that she is much older than him which Charmeleon was easily surprised.

Now that everything is settled, they got out of the cave and Charmeleon climbed up the cliff to get to the mainland as Azurill used her tail to fling herself to the top of the cliffs. Once seeing the top there was a lot of Spearows flying in circles as they picked up some wild Pokémon but was then shocked from a Thunder. It was from Magneton, which that caused both Pokémon to run towards the area where they are fighting which is the center of the island where there is a small lake. Some wild Pokémon and the main companions are there trying to fight off against these Spearows.

"Charrr", Charmeleon and Azurill has arrived in that battle and wanted to know what is going on.

"Eevee, Eevee-Eevee", Eevee ran towards them and told them that these Spearows are here for some Pokémon that landed on this island, and since they are here with the boss on their side, they want the Pokémon in the forest for some fo-

Before Eevee could say any more, a couple of Spearows flew and grabbed Eevee and was about to take him away for their delicacy, however a Flamethrower and a Water Gun hit the Spearows and lost hold on Eevee. Fortunately, he was captured by a wild Pinsir, but was hit by a lot of pecks and Pinsir was down.

"EEVEE!", Eevee shouts as Pinsir falls, and a lot of Spearows began to fly above Pinsir to pick him up.

"EEEEEEVEE!", Eevee decides to attack these Spearows with Quick Attack, and with that, more Spearows began to aim their attacks against Eevee, but Drowzee managed to reach to their place and saves Eevee's life.

"Drowzee", Drowzee sends these Spearows straight to the floor with Confusion, hoping for Eevee and his companions were alright.

All the Pokémon were alright, so they continue to fight on as they manage to protect a lot of the wild Pokémon, however, without knowing there was a large Pokémon in the sky and without knowing, that Pokémon flew down and struck Eevee with a strong peck, sending Eevee flying to a tree and once he struck the tree, Eevee was down. Now they see who was the attacker, and it was the boss of the Spearow themselves, a Fearow.

"AZZUUUU!", terrified, Azurill hid behind Charmeleon as it was Fearow who attacked her during her travels.

"CHAAAARRR!", now enraged, Charmeleon is now ready to destroy this Fearow for what he did to Azurill and also pay for all those misfits they have done to the professor and everyone living in this island.

"…. FEEAAROW!", Fearow sees their rage and with a sinister smile, Fearow waits so that he can dodge all of their attacks.

"CHARRRRRMEEEELLLEEEOOOONNNNNN!", Charmeleon starts off with a Flamethrower, but as it shows Fearow dodges the Flamethrower with ease. This made Charmeleon even more upset and starts shooting Flamethrower at Fearow and Fearow keeps dodging them without effort.

"FEEAARROOWW!", With an opening he was waiting for, Fearow attacked Charmeleon with a powerful peck.

"CHAARRR", This sends Charmeleon flying to a tree, and before Charmeleon could get up, Fearow uses Fury Attack on Charmeleon hurting him more.

"FEARFEARFEARFEAR!", Fearow is now taunting at Charmeleon as he continues to attack Charmeleon.

"Char…", Sadly, Charmeleon begins to hallucinate and is starting to see his trainer walking towards him.

Meanwhile the others are trying to get closer to save Charmeleon, but Fearow has ordered all Spearow to defend him so that he can finish Charmeleon off.

"char…", Charmeleon finally begins to see the light with his trainer giving him a hand to pick him up and take him to the light. Charmeleon was about to grab his trainer's hand before he realizes that the attacks have stopped and he opens his eyes only to find Azurill in front of him while Fearow was now flying in the air with an injured stomach.

"FEAROWWW!", Now Fearow is upset of Azurill for attacking him with Slam, and with that, Fearow flies down to attack Azurill, only to find out that he was distracted as Charmeleon got up and began to charge for his ultimate attack.

"CHAAAAARRRRMEEEEEELLLLEEEOOOOONNNNN!", Charmeleon sends out the blueish flames of dragon, or to what it's real name Dragon Rage, and Fearow couldn't react fast enough to dodge and got hit, dealing massive damage and sending Fearow flying towards the ocean.

All the Spearows that were still flying, panicked and flies to retrieve their boss, and thus everyone went to the coast of the island to see what is happening as a few Spearows have picked up Fearow, only for Fearow to wake up and telling them to take him close to Charmeleon and the others.

"… FEAROW!", Upset, Fearow swore vengeance towards everyone on this island and hope he'll come back with more Pokémon and his master with him.

Finally, the Spearows took Fearow away from the island to go home and once they were gone, everyone celebrated for their major victory against Fearow. However, the one who was at proudest was Azurill, for finally facing Fearow and did a major damage to him. They continue on celebrating until Professor Populus came back from his work place.

"Guys, guess who's back", The Professor shows a person who was a kid who was wearing a cap hat and a red scarf and in his shoulder was a Pikachu. Charmeleon was so happy to see that Lucas came back.

"Hi everyone, sorry that I couldn't visit you all- ", before I could say anything, Charmeleon jumped onto me giving me a big hug, same went with all of my Pokémon. "hahaha it's nice to see all of you too".

As I got up, I noticed a familiar Pokémon behind them, and that is where I figured it out quick and same goes for her as well.

"AZZZUUUURRRILLLLL!", Azurill jumped onto me, fortunately she was way lighter than Charmeleon so I managed to catch her, and wrapped around me with her tail and Pikachu was also hugged.

"Piiikkkaaa…", Pikachu was about to use Thunderbolt except I stopped him and let her hug his best friend.

"Char?", Charmeleon was confused to all of what is happening. This made Azurill to jump down and begin to tell that she was looking for him to join his team. Charmeleon was still confused, so I stepped in and told Charmeleon and everyone that, "Don't worry, I'll tell you the story where I met Azurill."

Thus, I told them the story where Pikachu and I met Azurill in our tiny journey through some islands, similar to the island we are standing and how we were in a long journey with Azurill and Pikachu, back when he was a Pichu, and once reaching to our final destination, Azurill left and caused Pichu to cry as he will miss his best friend. Once we departed, I told Azurill, "if you want to come back to me, come find me in Lavender Town in Kanto and I will happily accept you as my new Pokémon in my team". With those departing words, we went our separate ways.

Everyone nodded and enjoyed what they heard, finally, I stood up and told them the reason why I am here, and that is to see if anyone want to come with me to Johto for our new journey to start collecting a second batch of badges.

Sadly, everyone but Azurill and Charmeleon stepped back as they made their answer that they will stay here. I understand what they decided, so now I turned to Azurill and Charmeleon. Charmeleon was more than happy to travel with me but once he looked back at Azurill, she was nervous. Charmeleon at first was about to ask Azurill what is the matter before he noticed that she was happy but is also having doubts to go with me, the same feeling where he was sad about me leaving him and his companions behind, and so,

"Charr Char Charmeleon", he tells Azurill to go with me to an adventure, he also thanked her for everything she did throughout those 2 weeks they had together and that he has forgotten all about me and finally wanted to have more fun times here on the island.

And so, Charmeleon stepped back, showing me that he has grown and now he wants to stay as well and Azurill stepped forward stating that she is going with me.

"Well Azurill it is time for another adventure with the three of us like old times", "Azzuuu!", "Pika", All three of us were nodding as I then turned to Charmeleon and said, "You know Charmeleon, I'm actually proud of you for that short talk with Azurill and I did miss you during my absence. So I am very sorry for leaving you without saying good bye", I walked to Charmeleon to give him a hug and Charmeleon began to cry as he finally hugged back.

And so, Charmeleon's meeting with Azurill has ended. I managed to stay a little longer as Charmeleon wanted to create a slope and needed my help, and also to show me his ultimate attack, Dragon Rage. So I decided to help and along with my other Pokémon, we were able to complete the slope at a perfect shape at the end of the day. Finally, I officially captured Azurill with a Pokeball and I said good bye to everyone and hope to see them again after my journey to Johto. Charmeleon was the last one standing on the side of the cliff as the tiny boat disappears in the horizon. He hopes to meet me and Azurill again soon. Eevee comes by and says to come and play with his companions. Charmeleon turns around and happily accepts his request, so they went back and started playing with each other to pass time and just have fun over all.

 **Well, that is all, I hope you all enjoyed my first story and the story doesn't stop there since it is Kanto and there are many more regions to visit so yeah. Anyway if I made a mistake let me know, I will try to fix it or I will be just too lazy for correcting anything and as for the next Chapter, there will be more Pokémon introduce and also a new professor of a friend of mine also appearing… Maybe.**

 **Well See You Soon,**

 **Peace**


	2. Johto Experience

**Hello everyone, I am back and this time, I am creating a new chapter for Pokémon Journey**

 **Now that the First story has already been written, now I will create more stories for not just this series, but also the other series that I will write for the future so with that announcement out of the way let's start with the second chapter.**

 **Johto Experience Chp. 2: The Fiery Duo**

This story begins at night on Professor Populus's home Island where all the Pokémon are fast asleep. However, a shadowy Pokémon rustle in the bushes and runs down the beach slopes and managed to jump into a cave. Once in the cave, he spots Charmeleon sleeping sounding and in an instant, the Shadowy Pokémon decided to move Charmeleon's arm and sleeps as Charmeleon's arm is around the Shadowy Pokémon and sleeps with him.

 **The Next Morning**

"Chaaaaarrrrr!", Charmeleon yawned as he wakes up and then got startled as he sees another Pokémon sleeping with him and then he figures out that it was Houndour, the Dark Pokémon.

"Charrr…", Charmeleon sighed as he noticed that Houndour is waking up, and waited until he is fully awake.

"Rawr, ahahaha", Houndour turned around to see Charmeleon and greeted him with a good morning and a lick of pleasure.

"Char-Charmeleon!?", Charmeleon wants to know why is he in his home.

"Rrrawr, Rawr-Rawr", Houndour stated that he now lives with him since the main incident and the fact that he is now his leader of their own pack.

And with that, he got up and went to outside of the cave and howl ominously, stating that this is Charmeleon's Pack territory and anyone who dares enter the area will be attacked.

"Char?", Charmeleon was confused of what is happening and before he was about to talk, Houndour heard the Professor's calling about breakfast and with that Houndour jumped out of the Cave and landed on the sands.

"Rrrawrr!", Houndour then calls for Charmeleon to come with him to eat breakfast with him and finally he runs off.

"Charrr…", Charmeleon was confused overall, but after what he did, he is not too happy with the results. At the same time, he did save everyone from him and he is now happy to see that Houndour is now a lot cheerier towards him and his master and is trying to get along with everyone else. Once he got down from the cliffs, he begins to remember everything about Houndour.

 **Flashback**

I managed to return from the Johto region, and I was exhausted after that long Journey. However, I did visit the Island again to meet with everyone.

"EEVEE!", Eevee jumped onto me as I was about to say hello. The other Pokémon came walking and hugged me as well.

"Hi everyone I'm glad to see you all", I hugged them back to show them some gratitude as well. Once I got out of their grip, I decided to send out my Johto team.

Pikachu was the first to appear, but he decided to come out first so that he can meet with his companions once again before they will be in awe once I send out their new companions. So, one-by-one, I sent out my Johto team.

"Baaaaaa", the first Pokémon that appeared was a sheep, and then she introduced herself as Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. She started talking on how she met me and hope that they can be good friends.

"Skaaaaa- . . . skaaa", Next caught a lot of my Pokémon in awe as they see as a metal Fearow flying at a great speed, but unfortunately, couldn't land well at all and falls beak first to the ground.

My Pokémon were wary of what he will do as they are still traumatized after the Fearow attack, but once he introduced to himself as Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon, and when Mareep told them that he is kind, their suspicion was gone and they welcomed him as their companion.

"MARILLLL!", before I got the Pokéball, Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon, has appeared before me and jumped onto her companions, finally meeting them in her new evolution. She is now a little taller and now a little rounder of her body but her tail is now smaller.

"Charr!", Charmeleon was very delighted to see Marill again and how she has grown. Marill was also delighted to meet Charmeleon and Eevee once more again.

As all my Pokémon are chatting, Pikachu turned to see me and looking at me as if I am forgetting someone. Sadly, he is right, I am forgetting someone but at the same time, I feel like it is not a good idea to summon him due to his attitude towards anyone, including myself.

"Hey guys", I wanted to see if I could get their attention so that I can tell them that I have another Pokémon. But I also want to warn them that he is very dangerous and he doesn't like making friends with anyone. "Do you guys want to meet our final companion?".

Most of my companion, except for Mareep, and Skarmory, and even Eevee didn't want to see that new Pokémon since he is worried after what Mareep and Skarmory telling him a story of their encounters of the final companion.

Once they understood, they still want to see their new companion, and so, I summoned the final Pokémon and immediately, I got bit in the arm. "Owww" while grabbing my arm, the summoned Pokémon, which is Houndour, turns to see the other Pokémon and got ready for a battle stance. "Skaaa", "Bbbaaaa", "Marill", Skarmory, Mareep and even Marill are now ready to protect their friends. "Drooowwww", However Drowzee decided that he will fight and before everyone else was about to protest, Drowzee started using Confusion on Houndour. Houndour is now engulf with pink energy surrounding around him, but for some reason, Houndour is not being thrown or is being affected at all. Drowzee was in total shock and at that moment, Houndour charged at Drowzee and bit him in the arm and threw him away as then Drowzee rolled away and Drowzee was shocked that he lost his pride. So, I ran towards Drowzee to try to heal him, while the other 3 Pokémon are ready to battle and so the they begin to charge at Houndour to restrain him. I turned to get my Pokeball and return Houndour back but once Houndour returned in the Pokeball, he came out once again. Now knowing that Houndour will not listen to me, I gave my Pokémon my regard to restrain Houndour.

Skarmory began to fly ahead and his wings started to glow and become as hard as steel, which is Steel Wing, and was about to contact with Houndour, only to jump up before the wings contacted him. However, what he did not noticed is that Mareep is on top of Skarmory and that is when she used ThunderShock and managed to hit Houndour. But in one short shock, Houndour managed to handle the ThunderShock with a powerful Flamethrower that overpowered not only the ThunderShock but also burned both Mareep and Skarmory together and was burned as they fall to the ground, now that Houndour has finished off these two, he turns around, only to get hit by Water Gun from Marill. Now they meet face to face for their battle.

Marill starts to charge at Houndour with a Headbutt. Houndour managed to dodge it and bit her tail as he throws her away, however unlike Drowzee, Marill began to roll faster and faster until _she is spinning so fast that it charges at Houndour and was hit and badly. The other Pokémon were at awe and I nodded as Marill used Rollout on Houndour, which it always works to restrain him._

 _"Rraar", Houndour fell and was hurt, once Marill noticed that Houndour was down, she turned to tell me to return Houndour back, but before I was about to raise my Pokeball, I saw Houndour behind Marill and I told her, "Look Out!" Marill turned but was hit by Houndour with his own new attack, Feint Attack._

 _"Maaaarrrrriiillll!", Marill fell as she was badly injured, now Houndour was about to use another Flamethrower on Marill, but just then._

 _"CHHHAAAAARRRRRRMMMMEEEEEELLLLEEEEEOOOONNN", Charmeleon used Flamethrower of his own and intercepted Houndour's Flamethrower. "Rrawr?", Houndour now had his attention on Charmeleon, who is readying himself for the fight as well._

 _"Marill, Marill-Marill", Marill tries to warn Charmeleon of two things, one being that she didn't want him to fight as he is their responsibility and the second thing is-_

 _Before saying the second thing, Charmeleon is now using Flamethrower at Houndour and was being affected until something is happening. "RRRAAAWWWRRRR", Houndour is absorbing the fire and once being absorbed, Houndour sent his own Flamethrower, but only stronger, and it overpowered Charmeleon's Flamethrower and blasted Charmeleon to a tree that is now burning._

 _"MMAAAARRRIIILLLLLLL!", Marill calls out Charmeleon as he is about to stand up only for Houndour to get hit by a Feint Attack. Charmeleon is sent back further into the forest._

 _"Charrr… CHHHARRR CHARMELEON-CHARMELEON", Charmeleon is warning the Pokémon living the forest to get away as he is fighting someone that will burn the entire forest. Once he finished speaking, the wild Pokémon began to run away._

 _As for Houndour, he began to smell Charmeleon's scent with his move Odor Sleuth, and once he senses Charmeleon's presence, he began to charge into the forest, once getting there, he was about to Bite onto Charmeleon but what he didn't noticed is that Charmeleon was prepared and use Slash at Houndour, sending him back. "Rrawr", Houndour got back and used Feint Attack and despite Charmeleon dodging, he still got hit._

 _"Chaaarrr", He fell back but once he got back to his feet, he ends up seeing Houndour is about to use Flamethrower and Charmeleon is warning him not to use Flamethrower in the forest, but it was too late._

 _"RRRRAAAAAWWWRRRR", Houndour used Flamethrower and without a doubt it not only hit Charmeleon and was pushed back, the flames hit the trees and the forest began to burn and started a forest fire._

 _A lot of the forest Pokémon are running away and now that I see the forest fire, I told Marill to use Water Gun to put out the forest fire. Then Professor Populus came out to see the forest being burned and thus, he got his Pokeball and summoned Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokémon, "Alright Kabutops, use Mud Shot", "KAAAABBBUUUUTOPS", Kabutops sends out a stream of mud from his mouth and the fire is being put out easily._

 _All my other Pokémon are helping them getting away from the forest and the fire. Meanwhile Drowzee, finally regaining his confidence easily, is using Confusion to pick up sea water and lifting it up to drop it to the trees. Once they were about to finish the fire, a Dragon Rage shot through the air and in a few seconds, Houndour has fallen to the ground, fainted, as Charmeleon got out of the forest, injured but fine. Everyone was happy to see Charmeleon once they managed to put out the fire._

 _A while later, Charmeleon was resting and they wanted to know what happened and how he managed to defeat Houndour._

 _"Charr, Charr, Charmeleon-Charmeleon-Charmeleon", Charmeleon told them that, when the fire started, Charmeleon was upset to see the forest Pokémon's home was destroyed. He turns to Houndour with full rage while Houndour still growls as usual, once the battle begins again, Charmeleon was once again hit by Feint Attack again and then Charmeleon sparked in his mind as he remembered about Skarmory's Steel Wing, he wonders if he can do the same thing with his claws. Houndour has finally decided to finish Charmeleon with his powerful Flamethrower, and with that, Charmeleon began to concentrate his claws while dodging the Flamethrower. Once Houndour sees an opening, he used Feint Attack once again, however before contacting, Charmeleon's Claws began to glow and once that happened the claws contacted the Feint Attack, in which caused Houndour to be pushed back while Charmeleon felt his claws got more powerful and so he charged at Houndour who was about to get up, and was struck down with a powerful Slash, and then another Slash that sends Houndour flying. Houndour sees this an opportunity to use Flamethrower, however, Charmeleon was already prepared to use Dragon Rage, and at the right moment, Charmeleon used Dragon Rage on the Flamethrower. At first, both attacks are evenly match but little by little, the Flamethrower begin to push the Dragon Rage back and then Charmeleon moved his tail to swirl it around to create a more powerful Dragon Rage with a combination of some fire boost and the Dragon Rage managed to push the Flamethrower back to the point where the Dragon Rage was powerful enough to hit Houndour and send him flying out of the forest. With that concluded the fight._

 _Everyone, including myself and Professor Populus were amazed of what Charmeleon did. Since this is the first time Houndour lost against his opponents. Charmeleon was relieved and once the talk ended, Houndour gets up but he falls back down as he was tired. Professor Populus told me to return him to his Pokeball but before I was about to return him, Charmeleon stopped me as he wants to take Houndour back to his home. Everyone, especially Marill and Eevee are shocked that he would say that. As for me, I know that Charmeleon has a reason to keep him out but I didn't question him so I put away Houndour's Pokeball and I told Charmeleon, "Ok I will let you, I know you can succeed on being friends with Houndour"._

 _And so, the forest is half safe so a lot of forest Pokémon has returned to their forest home while the ones who did lost their home, went to the Hospital where Drowzee was taking care of the sick Pokémon before. I have already left after fixing the forest along with my Pokémon, Professor Populus and ever Professor Morus, another professor who is my best friend's professor._

 _As for Houndour, he woke up as Charmeleon was caring for him, at first Houndour was about to attack but then he stopped as he sees Charmeleon's eyes on him if he tries to attack. Charmeleon is not only healing him, but also chatting with Houndour, hoping to be friends._

 _ **1 Week Later**_

 _"Rraawwrr", Houndour was finally on his feet, jumping around and Charmeleon was looking at Houndour with amazement, however, Houndour turns around to see Charmeleon and was about to use Flamethrower at him, as that is about to happen, Charmeleon knew that he will attack so he sighs and charges up with his own Flamethrower. Once fully charged up, both Pokémon used their Flamethrower and Charmeleon's Flamethrower overpowered Houndour's Flamethrower and hit Houndour. Charmeleon knew that Houndour is now stronger but then he noticed that he didn't moved at all._

 _"….. Rawr!", In Charmeleon's confusion, Houndour did not attack but instead bowed down to him. And once Houndour got back up, his face was so different as he seems more cheerful. With that, Charmeleon and Houndour have now became good friends and now he began to help other to the point where all the Johto companions were surprised to see Houndour helping others and protecting from bully Pokémon that usually appear in the islands. Now, he is now liked with the other companions and even helped Professor Populus from a common thief who wants to steal his research. Everyone now respects Houndour of his changes and he stated that he changed because of Charmeleon defeating him._

 _ **Present Day**_

 _"Charrr", Charmeleon smiled as he finishes his thoughts about Houndour and maybe it might be nice to keep him well and like being a fiery partner. Once reaching to the breakfast area and meets up with everyone. Houndour brought a bowl of Pokémon Food for Charmeleon as he barks at him with a smile. So, they started eating and looks at Houndour that he's glad he could not only change him but also have a friend that is also a fire type._

 _In the end, Houndour and Charmeleon have created a cave for Houndour to live and with that, they worked together to be the defenders of the island as the Fiery Duo. And with that, the first part of Charmeleon's Journey ends and a new journey begins as a new journey begins for the rest of my team._

 _ **Well, that is all for this Journey and yes Charmeleon's Journey ends but as a main character, I will now let all my Pokémon to have some screen time and becoming heroes of this next Journey. The next Journey is going to be a 2-parter as something bad might happen and my Pokémon will be there to face this danger, both physically and mentally. Well that is all and have a great day.**_


End file.
